Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman est une super-héroïne de bande dessinée américaine créée par William Moulton Marston (sous le pseudonyme de Charles Moulton). Elle était à l'époque l'une des premières super-héroïnes et elle est certainement encore aujourd'hui la plus célèbre d'entre elles. Dans la plupart des adaptations, Wonder Woman est la princesse Diana d'une tribu d'amazones dont les origines sont liées à la mythologie grecque. Ambassadrice amazone dans notre monde, elle possède différents pouvoirs surnaturels ainsi que des cadeaux des dieux grecs, comme par exemple un lasso magique et des bracelets à l'épreuve des balles. Elle fait aussi partie de la Ligue des justiciers d'Amérique. Marston a voulu faire de Wonder Woman un personnage féministe et la plupart des scénaristes qui ont repris le personnage, particulièrement ceux des années 1980 et suivantes, l'ont représentée ainsi. En dehors des bandes dessinées, elle est aussi connue pour l'adaptation télévisuelle de ses aventures, avec Lynda Carter et diffusée aux USA de 1975 à 1979. Le côté kitsch de la série ne l'empêcha pas de connaître un véritable succès. Grâce à la popularité du personnage et l'impact de la série TV,Lynda Carter deviendra par la suite une icone dans les héroines de séries à la télévision . D'autre part, elle apparut aussi dans des séries de dessins animés, Super Friends dans les années 1970 et 1980 et La Ligue des Justiciers dans les années 2000. Origines et son créateur En 1940, William Moulton Marston était conseiller pédagogique pour la société Detective Comics, Inc. (plus connue sous le nom DC Comics). Martson remarqua que les séries de DC utilisaient exclusivement des héros masculins (Superman, Batman). Il se demanda donc pourquoi il n'y avait pas de femme superhéros. Max Gaines, alors à la tête de DC Comics, se montra intéressé par le concept et autorisa Marston à créer une super-héroïne — une Wonder Woman. Ce dernier créa la série sous le nom de plume Charles Moulton (combinaison de son 2Modèle:E nom et de celui de Max Gaines). Marston est le créateur du test de pression sanguine systolique, qui amena à la création du détecteur de mensonge. De sa découverte, Marston est convaincu que les femmes sont plus honnêtes et plus fiables que les hommes et peuvent travailler plus rapidement et plus précisément. Durant sa vie, Marston se battit pour la cause des femmes. Dans une parution de 1943 de The American Scholar, Marston dit : « Même les filles ne voudront pas être des filles tant que nos archétypes féminins manqueront de force, de vigueur et de puissance. Comme elles ne veulent pas être des filles, elles ne veulent pas être tendres, soumises, pacifiques comme le sont les femmes bonnes. Les grandes qualités des femmes ont été méprisées à cause de leur faiblesse. Le remède logique est de créer un personnage féminin avec toute la force de Superman plus l'allure d'une femme bonne et belle. » des personnages les plus durables de la série. Des dessins de femmes ligotées par des hommes illustrèrent occasionnellement les couvertures de Sensation Comics et Wonder Woman de 1942 à 1947. Dans le n°3 de Wonder Woman, c'est la super-héroïne elle-même qui prend le dessus, ligotant des femmes, et, dans une scène mémorable, les habillant de fourrures et puis les chassant dans la forêt, pour finalement les attacher et les exposer sur un plateau. Ces subtils sous-entendus érotiques dans les albums ont été remarqués par les historiens de la bande dessinée, qui ont débattu pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une façon pour Marston d'exposer ses propres fantasmes (certaines biographies prétendent qu'il aurait été un adepte du bondage) ou s'il s'agissait d'un moyen (conscient ou non) d'attirer les jeunes lecteurs. Durant cette période, Wonder Woman rejoint la Justice Society of America, la première équipe de super-héros, dans la revue All-Star Comics. Mais, l'époque étant ce qu'elle était, Wonder Woman, bien que l'un des membres les plus puissants du groupe, est reléguée au rang de secrétaire. Wonder Woman n'arrête pas simplement les criminels, mais veut les réformer. Il y a, près de Paradise Island, une petite île appelée Transformation Island, sur laquelle se trouve un centre de réhabilitation. La « soumission par l'amour » est en effet un des thèmes importants de Wonder Woman, même s'il fut parfois parodié, les criminels se rendant à la belle héroïne pour profiter de sa compagnie. Après Marston En 1947, Robert Kanigher reprend le personnage toujours illustré par H.G Peter. La série perd un peu de son lustre d'antan : moins féminine, Wonder Woman s'affirme en tant qu'héroïne américaine. H.G Peter continua jusqu'au numéro 97. Peter et Marston manquent à ceux qui ont vécu cet âge d'or des comics books. Dans les dernières histoires, les capacités de Wonder Woman s'accroissent. Ses boucles d'oreilles lui offrent la possibilité de respirer dans l'espace, l'origine de son avion invisible (à l'origine un avion à hélices, un P-40 Warhawk ou un P-51 Mustang, mais devenu, afin de suivre l'évolution technologique, un avion à réaction) est expliquée, sa tiare devient un boomerang indestructible et ses bracelets lui permettent de communiquer avec Paradise Island. Ces modifications n'influèrent pas sur l'audience de la série, contrairement à la crise qui allait suivre. La fin de l'âge d'or et les années 1960 En 1954, Le docteur Fredric Wertham écrit son livre controversé Seduction of the Innocent, dans lequel il expose son point de vue anti-comics, et qui marque pour beaucoup la fin de l'âge d'or des comics. Pour faire face aux critiques, les éditeurs créent la Comics Code Authority, qui était de fait un organisme de censure. Lors de l'application de ce code, le côté féministe de Wonder Woman est mis entre parenthèses. Wonder Woman connaît de nombreux changements à partir du milieu des années 1950 et pendant les années 1960. Son origine est ré-écrite, attribuant ses pouvoirs à une combinaison de divinités grecques et romaines. Dans les années 1960, le scénariste Robert Kanigher décide d'appliquer des formules qui avaient déjà fonctionné pour Superman, sous la direction de Mort Weisinger. Comme pour Superboy, l'histoire de Wonder Girl est racontée. Puis il continue avec Wonder Woman enfant ou « Wonder Tot », et avec la reine Hyppolyta la rejoignant sous le nom de « Wonder Queen ». Le scénariste Bob Haney - qui n'a sans doute pas réalisé que Wonder Girl n'est pas un personnage séparé - inclut cette dernière dans l'équipe des Teen Titans, avec Robin, Kid Flash, et Speedy. Quelques années plus tard, on donne une origine séparée à Wonder Girl, faisant d'elle une orpheline sauvée par Wonder Woman. L'ère Diana Prince/I Ching A la fin des années 1960, Wonder Woman renonce à ses pouvoirs afin de pouvoir rester dans le « monde des hommes », plutôt que d'accompagner ses sœurs amazones dans une autre dimension où elles pourraient conserver leur magie. Désormais propriétaire d'une boutique de mode, Diana Prince se retrouve vite sous l'aile d'un mentor chinois nommé « I Ching ». Avec l'aide de I Ching, Diana s'entraîne à utiliser son corps comme d'une arme, apprenant les arts martiaux et la maîtrise des armes, afin d'entreprendre des aventures dans le style « agent secret ». La nouvelle direction prise par la BD fut très influencée par des personnages comme Emma Peel de la série britannique Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, ou par la série Kung Fu, Diana étant l'élève inexpérimentée d'un maître en arts martiaux. Peu après le début de la « nouvelle Wonder Woman », les éditeurs enlèvent l'un après l'autre les liens avec le monde des super-héros, notamment en tuant Steve Trevor (bien que le personnage ré-apparut plus tard). Une exception notable fut sa confrontation avec Catwoman. Cette période a ses supporters comme ses détracteurs. Certains apprécient l'abandon du kitsch des premières aventures comics pour des histoires plus sérieuses. D'autres trouvent que la BD avait complètement tourné le dos à l'histoire originale. Sur une couverture controversée, on voit Diana Prince tirant sur un avion avec une mitraillette ; à l'opposé de l'image traditionnelle de Wonder Woman, cette Diana Prince n'hésite pas à tuer pour se défendre ou défendre les autres. Cette nouvelle série attire des écrivains qui ne sont pas familiers des comics, par exemple l'auteur de science-fiction Samuel Delany, qui écrit deux numéros. Ce scénario dure deux ans, et Wonder Woman retrouve finalement ses pouvoirs et son costume au début des années 1970. Le retour de la Wonder Woman originale est en partie dû à une campagne à laquelle participa la féministe Gloria Steinem - outrée que la plus célèbre des super-héroïnes puisse être ainsi dépouillée de ses pouvoirs. L'ère I Ching, malgré les controverses qu'elle a suscitées, a eu une influence certaine sur la suite des aventures de Wonder Woman et sur ses adaptations télévisées (notamment les 2Modèle:E et 3Modèle:E saisons de la série avec Linda Carter). Des années 1970 jusqu'à Crisis on Infinite Earths Suite au retour de la Wonder Woman originale, l'héroïne essaie de se faire ré-admettre au sein de la Ligue des Justiciers. Elle doit pour cela passer 12 épreuves, chacune dirigée en secret par un membre différent de la ligue. À peine Wonder Woman est-elle ré-admise au sein de la Ligue des Justiciers que DC Comics décide de changer une nouvelle fois le format des aventures. En effet, entre-temps, les aventures de Wonder Woman sont adaptées à la télévision, dans une série qui fut très populaire et dont l'action se situait pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, comme dans les premiers albums. DC décida donc de situer aussi ses histoires à la même époque, ce qui était possible grâce au concept « multivers » de DC (les deux Wonder Woman existant dans deux mondes parallèles différents). Wonder Woman participa à une série de batailles « épiques » pendant les années 1970 et 1980, jusqu'à sa mort en 1986 dans Crisis on Infinite Earths (CIE). Mais le personnage ne resterait pas mort très longtemps. Island dans le monde des hommes. Au début, elle ne garde pas son identité secrète, et ne se comporte pas non plus comme une « super-héroïne ». En effet, son personnage est d'abord celui d'une jeune fille innocente. Diana parle seulement le grec ancien, et doit apprendre l'anglais quand elle arrive aux É.-U., au lieu de savoir le parler intuitivement. Néanmoins, Diana a reçu un entraînement de guerrière et n'a pas de remords à tuer si c'est nécessaire. Les sujets de ses aventures sont la guerre, l'injustice, l'inégalité, la mort, et des conflits impliquant les dieux de l'Olympe. Les personnages secondaires sont eux aussi modifiés. Par exemple, Steve Trevor est changé en officier de l'Air Force beaucoup plus vieux que l'âge apparent de Diana, et la traditionnelle romance entre les deux est abandonnée. À la place, Trevor est lié sentimentalement à Etta Candy, qui devient elle-même une officier militaire de rang important et plutôt ronde, mais sans exagération. Cheetah, l'ennemie de Diana, devient une femme qui peut se transformer en une féroce créature féline-humanoïde, du même niveau que Diana au combat. Après que Pérez eut quitté les séries de comics, d'autres écrivains et dessinateurs, tels que William Messner-Loebs, John Byrne ou Greg Rucka ont essayé de marcher dans ses pas, avec plus ou moins de bonheur. La seconde crise : Infinite Crisis (2005-2006) S'opposant à Maxwell Lord et Superman, Wonder Woman comprend que le second est mentalement contrôlé par le premier. Batman est alors grièvement blessé par Superman. Même si Diana peut battre Superman, elle comprend qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de mettre fin à ce duel fraticide : tuer Maxwell Lord. Sans plus hésiter, elle lui brise le cou, scène relayée sur de nombreuses télévisions dans le monde entier (effet, à l'avance, orchestré par Maxwell Lord). Malgré son acte qui les a sauvés, elle est désavouée par Superman et Batman; une crise de confiance s'ensuit donc entre les trois amis. Malgré cela, elle se joint aux autres héros pour combattre les protagonistes qui ont engendrés l'Infinite Crisis après avoir aidé et combattu aux côtés des Amazones de Themyscira. A la fin de l'Infinite Crisis, Diana, Bruce et Clark décident de se retirer pendant un an. Pour Diana, c'est avant tout une manière de se "ressourcer" et de reconsidérer son rôle en tant que Wonder Woman. Cela s'inscrit dans le "One Year Later", période pendant laquelle Donna Troy devient la Wonder Woman par interim. Infinite Crisis a une influence sur la biographie officielle de Wonder Woman puisque l'un des effets de celle-ci est l'altération plus ou moins importante d'évènements de l'Univers DC. La première période de la Wonder Woman moderne (commençant à la fin des années 1950, finissant en 1986 et qui avait été "annulée" par les effets de la CIE) est rétablie dans certaines de ses grandes lignes. Ainsi, elle fait bien partie des membres fondateurs de la première Ligue de Justice et ne meurt pas pendant la CIE (bien que les circonstances liées à ce dernier point restent obscures). Cependant, les origines actuelles de Wonder Woman restent bien celles narrées par George Perez dans les premiers numéros de la deuxième série Wonder Woman initiée en 1987 Dans les autres médias La première tentative d'adaptation au petit écran a lieu en 1967, suite au succès de la récente série Batman. Greenway Productions, la compagnie derrière la série Batman, produit un « essai » de quatre minutes et demie pour Wonder Woman, avec Ellie Wood Walker dans le rôle de la princesse amazone. La série aurait sans doute gardé le même esprit kitsch et décalé que Batman, mais ne dépasse pas le stade de projet. Wonder Woman apparaît aussi dans des dessins animés, notamment dans Superfriends pendant les années 1970. La seconde adaptation filmée est pour un téléfilm en 1974 avec Cathy Lee Crosby. Cette version est plus proche de l'ère I Ching que de la Wonder Woman classique. Cathy Lee Crosby incarnait en effet une héroïne blonde, sans pouvoirs et avec un costume assez éloigné de l'original. Le troisième essai est le bon : Stanley Ralph Ross écrit une épisode pilote pour une série qui serait plus proche de la BD avec un genre comique plus subtile. La nouvelle série télé est diffusée de 1976 à 1979, avec Lynda Carter, et est certainement la version la plus connue de Wonder Woman. La scène la plus connue de la série est la transformation de Diana en Wonder Woman, qu'elle réalise en tournant sur elle-même. Wonder Woman apparaît également dans des dessins animés, tels Superfriends (série animée de Hanna & Barbera des années 1970-1980) et la Ligue des Justiciers (Justice League et Justice League Unlimited - 2000-2006). (Pour plus d'information et un guide des épisodes de cette dernière série, voir 1) En 2005, le projet d'un film consacré à Wonder Woman est annoncé, avec Joss Whedon comme réalisateur. Le 3 février 2007, ce dernier explique sur son site internet qu'il se retire du projet, n'ayant su s'entendre avec Warner Bros sur un scénario. La sortie du film est alors repoussée en 2009, sans précisions quant au scénariste et au réalisateur qui remplaceront Whedon. L'annonce de la production du film a, pendant deux ans, suscité une avalanche de rumeurs (souvent démenties aussitôt) concernant l'identité de l'actrice qui devrait incarner Wonder Woman (Catherine Zeta-Jones, Eva Green, Jennifer Connelly, Kate Beckinsale, Lindsay Lohan, Sandra Bullock, Katie Holmes, Charisma Carpenter, etc.). En expliquant les motivations de son retrait du projet, Joss Whedon a mis fin à ces rumeurs, affirmant que le casting du film n'a jamais été commencé et qu'aucun nom n'avait été évoqué. Fin 2008, suite à l'élection à la présidence américaine de Barack Obama, la chanteuse afro-américaine Beyoncé Knowles exprime dans les médias son désir d'incarner Wonder Woman au cinéma, afin de contribuer selon elle à la "multi-racialisation" des symboles culturels de l'Amérique. En 2010, C'est le réalisateur George Miller qui réalisera l'adaptation cinématographique de Justice League réunissant les plus grands super-héros comme Superman, Batman, Flash et évidemment Wonder Woman. Publication Romans Graphiques Les séries récentes sont regroupées dans plusieurs recueils : * God and Mortals : Wonder Woman #1-7 * Challenge Of The Gods : Wonder Woman #7-14 * The Contest : Wonder Woman #90-93 & #0 * The Challenge of Artemis : Wonder Woman #94-100 * Second Genesis : Wonder Woman #101-105 * Lifelines : Wonder Woman #106-112 * Paradise Lost : Wonder Woman #164-170 & Wonder Woman Secret Files #2 * Paradise Found : Wonder Woman #171-177 & Wonder Woman Secret Files #3 * Down to Earth : Wonder Woman #195-200 * Bitter Rivals : Wonder Woman #201-205 * Eyes of the Gorgon : Wonder Woman #206-213 * Land of the dead : Wonder Woman #214-217 + Flash #219 * Mission's End : Wonder Woman #218-226 Revues VF * Super Action n°1-16 (Arédit/Artima) : Wonder Woman vol. 1 #214-222, 233-266 * Hercule n°1-12 (Arédit/Artima) : Wonder Woman vol. 1 #267-278 * Strange n°325-331 (Semic) : Wonder Woman vol. 2 #101-107 * Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating ... n°2 (Semic) : Just Imagine Stan Lee with Jim Lee creating Wonder Woman * Spécial DC n°15 (Semic) : Spirit of Truth * Spécial DC n°21 (Semic) : Wonder Woman vol. 2 #1 et Wonder Woman Secret Files #2-3 * DC Universe n°14 (Panini) : Wonder Woman vol. 2 #214 Albums VF * Seule contre tous (Soleil, 2001) : JLA: A League of one * Vérité triomphante (Soleil, 2002) : Spirit of Truth * Hiketeia (Semic, 2003) * Wonder Woman - L'Encyclopédie de la Princesse Amazone (Semic, 2004) * Paradis perdu (Panini, 2006) : Wonder Woman vol. 2 #164-173 * Trinité (Panini, 2006) : Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman: Trinity * Qui est Wonder Woman ? (Panini, 2008) : Wonder Woman vol.3 #1-4 et annual 1 Télévision * * La Ligue des justiciers (Justice League puis Justice League Unlimited, 91 épisodes, Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, 2001-2006) avec Susan Eisenberg et Dakota Fanning (VF : Marie-Frédérique Habert) Liens externes * enL'origine de Wonder Woman en BD sur le site officiel de DC * enWonder Woman Online * enPage Wonder Woman de comics-db *'fr'Pages Wonder Woman sur Le Bd-Vore